The invention relates to a device for the pivotable mounting of information carriers, such as reversible boards, reversible pockets, reversible envelopes or the like, which are each provided at a longitudinal margin with two aligned pivot pins directed in opposite directions, in which device a holder designed as a sheet-metal punched part serves to accommodate the pivot pins, the holder having a back part and two retaining webs which project forward at the top and bottom margins of the back part, run essentially parallel to one another and are provided with rows of holes with the holes in each case aligned in pairs for accommodating the pivot pins, and in which the pivoting movement, directed away from the center of the back part, of the information carriers mounted on the outer margins of the holder is limited by end stops.
A device of the above type is known in which the end stops are formed by wire straps bent several times, the offset ends of which have to be inserted into holes of the top and bottom retaining webs by the user of the device before it is put into service and the yokes of which form abutments for the information carriers (SCHxc3x84FER SHOP Hauptkatalog 2000, page 557). Compared with another known solution of the generic type in which the end stops are formed by lateral extension arms of the back part, the straps which can be hung in place offer the advantage that a plurality of devices can be arranged in a row and connected to one another to form a unit of greater holding capacity, only the respectively outer devices being equipped in such a case with a wire strap serving as an end stop.
The known device, inter alia, is unable to provide complete satisfaction insofar as the production of the wire straps causes comparatively high costs, which cannot be harmonized with the mass-produced-article character of relevant devices. There is also the fact that the spatial configuration of the wire straps entails problems with both storage and dispatch.
The object of the invention is to provide a device of the type considered which is provided with end stops which neither require assembly by the user of the device nor rule out the possibility of being able to couple a plurality of devices to form a unit and which, in addition, can be produced in an extremely cost-effective manner. This object is achieved in a device of the generic type in that the end stops are formed by punched tongues arranged in the region of the ends of at least one of the two retaining webs and directed toward the respectively opposite margin of the holder.
The device according to the invention offers the advantage that its holder can be produced in an exceptionally cost-effective manner and each holder is provided with integral end stops which do not exclude the possibility of a plurality of holders being lined up next to each other to form a unit.